


Kiss It Off Me

by sariek



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariek/pseuds/sariek
Summary: The Protagonist really enjoyed Neil’s blowjob.
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Kiss It Off Me

**Author's Note:**

> PWP

他在尼爾用他潔白漂亮的牙齒咬下自己褲襠拉鍊後深深吸了一口氣。

尼爾很漂亮。太漂亮了。以至於他現在看起來不該在這裡對他做這件事。  
他該在華爾街或倫敦證交所，用他漂亮的嘴談成一筆又一筆的高額交易才對，但現在這個財金與物理雙碩士的高材生，穿著他買的4萬英鎊毛呢西裝，跪在他的褲襠前，用那平常流暢解說物理原則的雙唇折騰著他便宜西褲的拉鍊。

「你喜歡嗎？」尼爾咬著拉鍊，抬眼看著他說，聲音含糊濕潤。

尼爾從來不會吝於對他傳達自己的慾望，也不介意總是自己該先付出行動。褐金色頭髮的青年緩緩伸出雙手，充滿挑逗意味的脫下戀人的西褲。男人靠在廁所洗臉台前，雙手反撐著感覺不是很穩固的廉價陶瓷水槽，他總覺得再過分一點，尼爾只要再誇張一點他就要把手中的陶瓷變成碎片了。  
他撇開頭，嘗試不要去看尼爾的下一步，直到他感覺到濕熱的氣息從他的下腹直直衝上腦門。  
他勃起了，而他調皮的下屬正在用他線條完美的下頜隔著內褲抵著他半勃的陰莖。眼神無辜的看著他，做出只有他的長官可以瞬間理解的邀請。

尼爾用臉頰蹭了蹭男人腫脹的部位，接著隔著底褲由根部往上舔。他的長官終究按捺不住，揪著他的下巴讓青年仰視自己。「你是真的很享受這個吧？」他調侃的說，氣息有些不穩。

尼爾點點頭，修長的手指撫上戀人黑色內褲的褲頭挑逗的扯下，任由彈出的性器蹭在他的臉上。他先輕輕的舔拭了已經濕潤的頂端，滿意的聽見男人壓抑的喘息，舌尖輕輕的順著柱身往下，並在含住囊袋的同時感覺到自己的頭髮被緊緊揪住。尼爾揚起嘴角，十分滿意自己終於讓男人的手脫離了那該死的水槽。

「尼爾⋯⋯。」在這個節骨眼天能的創辦人已經放棄壓抑任何喘息和對自己下屬的慾望了。  
尼爾似乎是很開心聽到戀人叫自己的名字，歡快地將微啓的雙唇放在男朋友粗大的慾望上。他喜歡這些濕濕潤潤的部分，他喜歡水，他喜歡男人為自己興奮的證據，他喜歡戀人在他的照顧之下像是要化在他身上的每個細微反應。

他在尼爾將他的性器整個含入時發出滿意的嘆息。這小子真的很喜歡這個，他想。  
男人常常調侃尼爾說他簡直是個將口活比作正職事業一般重要的人，所有的技巧渾然天成。他知道怎麼樣讓男人高潮，也知道如何延續快感直到自己可以滿意的開著雙腿讓男人進入。

「你做得很好。」他的安撫似的揉了揉尼爾圓潤的肩膀。青年開始有節奏地吞吐口中的巨物，他將手指由肩膀沿著尼爾的脖頸緩緩向上，輕柔的搔癢感讓尼爾忍不住顫抖。他擦過尼爾因慾望淚濕的眼角，最後將青年散落的前髮向後撥去。他不想浪費這個美景，他的摯愛用嘴唇親吻著自己，眼中噙著快樂的淚水，雙手渴求的抓著男人裸露的挺翹臀部。

「尼爾，我快到了。」他輕聲提醒著青年。「你還想要繼續嗎？」

尼爾放慢了吞吐的速度，依依不捨的將男人已經完全勃起的陰莖吐出來。漂亮的青年漲紅著臉，將男人尺寸可觀的性器用雙手捧著，蹭在自己因口交痠疼的臉頰上。

「我甚至不知道你為什麼要問這個。」尼爾有點賭氣的說，「你知道我永遠想做到最後。」

他笑著彎下腰，捧著尼爾的臉深深地親吻。青年很快地掙脫這個吻站起來，因跪坐過久一時不穩直往戀人身上跌去。男人反應快速的穩住他，沒有完整固定住的陶瓷洗臉台搖晃了一下。兩人對看了一眼，哈哈大笑起來。笑語很快又轉為親吻，他領著尼爾回到床邊。尼爾很快的便脫下身上所有的衣物，主動倒在床上岔開雙腿，邀請似的摸著自己才剛被男人發洩過的洞口自慰。

「你忘了這個。」尼爾將第一根手指放進自己身體時聽到對方這個說，隨即一陣冰涼的液體沿著他的鼠蹊流下。他笑著道謝，準備埋入第二根手指，但他那有著美麗深色肌膚的男朋友搶先了一步。  
他欺身俯在尼爾身上，左手撐在床上，右手貢獻了一根食指給性感的英國男人。

他們緊緊地用眼神扣住彼此，尼爾喘著氣，在男人按到前列腺時失控的拱起腰部。

「我的天啊。」尼爾喘著氣說。「我們可能真的不該在這麼短的時間做兩次。」

「是你先開始的，甜心。」他一邊繼續用手指模仿性器的進出，加入第三根手指時換來尼爾甜膩的嬌喘。

「我以為你會拒絕我。」尼爾咬著空閒的左手手指咯咯笑著，用後腳跟催促著男人。「看來完美的口活真的有用，你從來不叫我甜心。」

「那是因為你的名字足夠好聽。」他隨便地回答，惹來身下的青年一陣爆笑。

英國青年稍稍撐起身體，把原本一起放在濕熱洞口的手指抽了出來，含在嘴裡。眼神往男人跨間的勃起瞅了瞅，含糊地說。「你的『甜心』現在很想要那個。」

尼爾感覺到男人的手指很快的離開了，接著是落在下腹的親吻，一路往上。男人的鬍渣贈過他敏感的身體像在點燃陣陣烈火。他在戀人含住他的乳頭時緊緊的抱住對方的腦袋，雙腿夾著男人的後腰，黏膩的勃起蹭在一起。他的腦袋糊成一團，不自覺得扭腰蹭著男友的，雙手緊緊抓著男人的背不願放開。

「進來。」他說，聲音沙啞的不像自己的。他們一小時前那次性愛已經消耗掉他太多叫床的額度。

男人方才把他緊緊扣在雙臂中，站在落地窗前快速地向上挺入。尼爾被幹的幾乎站不穩，幾次覺得好像會被操出窗外。高空彈跳，他還記得他又想到了這件事。但男人下一次撞上他的敏感點時撞碎了這個莫名飛進腦中的想法。他從來沒聽過自己如此渴求的叫過戀人的名字，太大聲以至於那好像從遙遠的地方傳來，而男人享受的吻著他的後頸。

就像現在，男人在挺入的瞬間輕咬著他有著細碎髮絲的地方，英國青年用破碎的聲音叫了出來。好舒服，他誠實地說，並得到了獎勵的吻。他的主管非常欣賞他的真誠。

男人聳動著身體，用有力但溫柔的節奏挺入。他知道尼爾以前喜歡混亂的性愛，過多的酒精，髒亂的房間和四散的衣服，最好是香菸混合威士忌的吻，最後是過分激烈的活塞運動。這些他都可以給，但他也可以給他溫柔的親吻，緩慢的擴張，用舌頭為他開拓，不是為了攻城掠地的親吻，他的吻是甜的，像可樂，他可以讓尼爾舒適到發顫。

尼爾漸漸學會享受後者，他有次在高潮過後問尼爾是否會想念更激烈的性愛。金髮青年用對方問了愚蠢至極問題的表情看向他。

「這很刺激。」他說，「你不知道這樣份量的愛多吸引人，每次都像最後一次。」

他很想告訴尼爾他不會失去這個，他想要的他都會給。但青年彷彿只在乎吞下的那些，其他的通通都不算。所以青年要他每次都把愛射在裡面。

身下的金髮青年乖巧的曲起雙腿，發顫地將雙腿打開到可以讓戀人毫無窒礙地進出的幅度。潤滑液起了作用，但自己過大的尺寸還是讓尼爾的腰痠疼不已。英國人緊緊皺著眉頭，男人伸手要去碰他硬挺地貼著小腹彈跳的陰莖卻被拍開了手。

「幹射我。」他望著男人榛果色的雙眼說，「讓我用後面高潮。」

「你他媽要逼瘋我。」他挺得更深，囊袋幾乎抵著青年白皙的雙臀，尼爾笑著抱著他的戀人，試圖穩住自己。男人退開再撞進去，尼爾覺得整個人被愛的幾乎要碎掉，高潮來的一點都不匆忙。精液經歷前一次的性愛後已經變得幾乎透明，他們都沒空去管。

他用吻吞下青年難以壓抑的呻吟，挺動的速度越來越快，尼爾高潮後仍然持續收緊的甬道讓他也快射了，但到了臨界點尼爾放開緊緊抱著他的雙手，抵著他的腹肌要他退開。

「又怎麼了？」

他有點嘔氣的說，停下了動作。尼爾往後坐起來，「躺下。」他用命令的語氣說，語氣聽起來像快要笑了出來。

男人兩手一攤，聽話的躺著，勃起的性器硬到發疼，尼爾接著說：「我只是想完成這個口交。」

他彎下腰，趴在床上，直接從頂部往下吞，他的戀人一瞬間就射了。尼爾滿意的盡數吞下，舔了舔嘴角。跨坐到戀人的腰上，再度把男人剛射精的性器放入體內。緩緩地抬腰再放下，像是怕男人逃跑般收緊穴口。

「你知道我為什麼喜歡你嗎？」他的戀人輕輕按摩著他的後腦，突然說了這樣一句話。

尼爾抬起靠在他胸口的腦袋，用額頭蹭了蹭男人過長的落腮鬍。「為什麼？」

「因為你有始有終，你喜歡儀式，但不拘泥於儀式。」他停頓了一下，「你很擅長說服人，跟你一起完成所有的過程。」

「如果你的屌現在不在我屁股裡，我真的會以為你現在要談我的業務表現。」英國人酸溜溜地說，報復性的咬了男人的乳頭。

他假裝痛的唉了一聲，伸手將散落的髮絲撥向尼爾耳後。「我只是在期待我們以後會一起完成的所有事。」

「包含性愛嗎？」尼爾故意地說。

「包含性愛。」

「還有什麼？」

「天機不可洩漏。」

「我討厭你。」

「我知道你不。」男人低頭，吻上英國青年的嘴唇。

他想到青年未來會說服他一起完成的事情，他們的志業，他想到過程，也想到了今天的性愛。  
有時候最愛的部分就是最容易殺死你的部分。於是他當下決定先不要想，尼爾慵懶的在自己懷裡，他現在只要完成這個吻就好。

-fin-


End file.
